Fire Within My Heart
by Skylark98
Summary: Violet is a royal fiesty fire wielding moroii . Hes a dhampir on the run from his murderous past. When thier two worlds collide what happens ? Will Ricky ever be safe? Will Violet fall for the play boy dhampir? Or will obsticales get in thier way?
1. Starting the Story

**A/N: Ok so I am no longer taking entries because this is the first chapter of the actual story I think everyone I excepted is in here other than Zach . He will come soon .but if not you will come in soon and by the way I chose Violet Badica as my main character so most the story will be in her point of view . And if you were going to give a character Im sorry but read the story and enjoy! Ok don't forget to Review!**

I threw on my grew skinny jeans and a white tee that said "Live out loud" in big black letters . Strapping on my black combat boots I looked in the mirror. My chocolate brown hair in waves down to my mid back with the a electric blue streak on the right side . I quickly did my eyeliner , knowing that if I didn't hurry Amy would be breaking down my door . Once I was satisfied with how I look I grabbed my cropped leather jacket and opened the door just to see Amy with her hand up ready to knock on the door .

"Good your ready . I thought I was about to kick your door I to get you out." Amy's almost black hair was n=bone straight to her mid back and she had on skin tight leather pants and a grey tank that showed her mid drift . We looked kick ass.

"Wait , where's Kayte?" I said confused , she was supposed to come with Amy to pick me up . "Oh she's waiting in the lounge with Damon ."

"K , lets go."

Once we got down to the lounge I plopped down next to Kayte and Damon on the couch . Kayte was on Damon's lap in her purple tube top and black mini skirt . Ugh can they get a room! I mean I don't think I have ever seen them not making out .

I grabbed the nearest pillow and whacked kayte in the head. She groaned stop kissing Damon , yet not quite getting off his lap .Fixing her fire read hair she said " Violet can you be any more immature?" Quickly thinking of a smartass come back I said with a fake pondering expression " Not sure , but I can try ."

"Can you two stop your bickering so we can get to the part already?" Amy screamed . Everyone nodded and followed Amy out the door . Sneaking out of the Academy would be tricky , but if you wanted a good party there was only one place to go , Ricky Malones condo . Although Ricky went to the Academy he had bought a condo just a couple blocks away so he could have a good party without worrying about the guardians .

Although I hated the cocky bastard , Ricky threw a hell of a party and everyone knew I never missed a party .I was Violet badica the baddest bitch around and everyone knew it . I might be moroi but with my control over fire and since I took combat training with some of the damphyres I could beat almost every dhampyre around well except for Rose Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov but they are total gods .

There was a part in the walls that is slightly run down and just low enough were you can climb up and jump over . Damon Voda went first claiming he had to be a gentlemen and be there to help the ladies if they fall . What a load of shit! He just wanted to get it over with so he wouldn't get caught . Kayte went next and to be expected purposefully tripped letting Damon catch her but not before flashing everyone her pink thong . I loved Kayte , she was one of my best friends but she could be a total slut and tonight , she was drunk making it even worse . I went next and then Amy .

It was a short walk so we were there in a matter of minutes. Not bothering to knock I just walked in pleased to see we were fashionably late . The condo was pact with sweaty dancing bodies and I liked it . There was nothing better than an amazing party . Turning around, seeing that all my friends were gone . I couldn't see Kayte but she was no doubt in some bedroom with Damon . Amy was was on the couch talking to Leah Ashford .

Huh, I wonder why she was talking to Leah . Everyone knew Leah was gay but I guess they could just be friends . Ill have to ask Amy about that later , but now I need to get drunk .

I headed to the kitchen and grabbed a beer and three shots of Russian vodka .

About my eighth shot I heard someone behind me . "Whoa , you might want to slow down there , I don't feel like carrying you back to the Academy ." I knew that voice , it belonged to the bastard named Ricky Malone . I turned around to see that cocky smirk on his face . " What do you want , Ricky ?" I asked leaning against the bar .

"Nothing, just wondering if you wanted to dance " He said giving me that lopsided grin that makes every girls heart melt . Every girl except me . Ya , Ricky was hot with his italian tan skin , ear length dark hair , and a body to die for but that didn't make up for his horrible arrogant personality . That's why I hate him I cant stand guys who think they are better than every one else because they can get in almost every girls pants .

With a smirk I said " No thanks I don't dance with guys that have two left feet ." and turned to walk off . I wanted to dance , but not with a guy . I didn't feel like getting my boobs grabbed tonight so I turned and saw Spencer , the brain of the school sitting by herself in the corner so I asked her , " Wanna dance ?"

She looked up at me timidly but nodded . So I moved to the dance floor and started shaking my ass off , but I noticed that Spencer was kind of out of it so I asked "Heyy , you ok?"

She seemed to come out of her haze and said "Uhh , ya . Just went off to space I guess ." But the look in her eyes told me that was bull crap so I turned and looked in her line of sight . None other than Adrian Ivashov sat at the bar . Adrian might be almost 5 years older than us butr he was great at parties so he was always around , plus for some unknown reason he was good friends with Ricky .

" Oh my God! You have a thing for Adrian !" She shook her head but I didn't listen and pulled her to Adrian . " Heyy , Adrian . Why don't you buy this young lady a drink?" I said pushing her down in the seat next to him and going back to dancing but not before I shot Spencer a smile that said "Go for it!".

**Rickys POV**

I was climbing up the stairs with the slut of the night . I wasn't sure what her name was , but she was hot , with her blonde hair that hit her back and rocking body . I went to go open the door of my bedroom so we could "have some alone time" , but there was already someone in there . "Heyy! Get out of my room!" I yelled to the two people making out .

They broke apart and I realized that it was two girls . Not only two girls but Leah Ashford and Amy Simmons ! Amy Simmons was straight , or I thought she was .

Leah jumped up and scrurried out of the room but Amy sat there staring at me horrified . I turned to the the blonde and said "Go in the next room , Ill be there in a minute ." I winked at her . She nodded and walked off so I sat down on the bed next to Amy .

She snapped out of her stare and pleaded " You cant tell anyone!" Amy was my friend , the only friend of mine that was in Violets group so I said " Don't worry I wont ." She nodded and looked down . After a long pause I said "So your like… gay?"

Amy shook her head "No, Im bi"

"Oh …. Hott.' I said with a lopsided grin . She playfully slapped my arm and said "Your such a perverted asswipe." I laughed and said "Why thank you" Then walked off to join my date for the night .

**A/N : I think that was the longest chapter I have ever posted . So review and tell me what you think of how your characters going . If they seem like a jerk now I promise they will get better but we have to start somewhere . REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW Srry for mistakes i wnated to get it up asap**


	2. Death of Me

**A/N: Ok second chappie since I got such demanding reviews. I would like to thank Hayden. You made my day with your long reviews. I love reviews but the long ones are the best. So I hope you enjoy this. REVIEW**

**Violet POV**

I sat up a shoved back the blanket and tried to get out of the bed. I say that I tried because it was unsuccessful. I had such a throbbing hangover that I could have fallen unconscious. Maybe the thirteen shots of vodka wasn't such a good idea. I grabbed the blankets and shoved it over my head trying to shield myself from the light coming through the window. I lay there for about 10 more minutes until Kayte comes bursting through the door saying "Heyy, bitch! Get up before we're late for chemistry."

"Don't call me a bitch, whore!" I said getting up and rummaging through my clothes. Kayte and I had a very strange relationship. We were best friends but yet we hated each other in a way because we were always competing, seeing who could get the hottest guys or get the best scores. Somehow I always come out on top, her coming in second place so she kind of holds some resentment towards me. I don't mind though, it just makes our friendship interesting.

I grabbed my black min skirt and a pair of black fishnets with a black tube top that said "kiss me "with a pair of red lips then shoved on my signature black combat boots. After Kayte was ready I grabbed my bag and rushed out the door. If we didn't hurry we would be late to chemistry and I didn't feel like getting another lecture from Mr. Kinnaman.

I walked into the classroom and sat in my usual spot next to Spencer , my lab partner, I was lucky to get her as a lab partner because she was a total brain and I didn't have to do any of the work , which fit very much to my likening . "So, how'd it go with Adrian?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows.

A huge blush came across her face but she laughed a little and said "He's nice, we had fun."

"Nice, fun. You're using that to describe Adrian Ivashkov? The words that usually describe him are hot, sexy, charming, and great in bed, you know stuff like that. But all I get is nice and fun? Come on tell the truth."

She laughed again "Okay Okay, we are going out to dinner this Friday."

"Now that's the answer I was looking for "I smiled triumphantly. The bell rang loudly through the school and walked in, saying loudly "Everyone to the front of the class! Time for new lab partners." Ugh, with Spencer as my lab partner had been making straights A's and that for me, is a miracle.

I groaned and sauntered to the front of the class hoping I get Spencer again but knowing with my luck, that's not going to happen. I was in a daze thinking of what lab partners would get me good grades when Mr. Kinnaman called "Violet Badica and…." Please let it be someone smart, Please let it be someone smart. "Ricky Malone."

My head snapped up," What?"

Ricky came up with a smirk "You heard him, lab partner." He chuckled and put his arm around me. I glared at his arm and used my element, fire to set his arm on fire for a second. Not enough to burn home and get me in trouble, but enough to hurt, and scare the shit out of him. "Holy shit, Violet why did you do that?" he yelled pulling back his arm.

I just smirked and sat in my seat. If today was any indicator then this was going to be a very interesting class.

At lunch I sauntered up to me usual spot, across from Damon and Kayte and by Zach, and Amy. Just as I tried to sit down Ricky and some girl with black hair sat down in my spot. I thought of burning him to ashes but decided that there were too many guardians around so I settled for smacking him on the back of the head and going to sit next to Kayte and across from Zach. Zach gave me one of his lopsided smiles that always made me happy.

Zach was one of my best guy friends , he was sweet and kind and in his own way I guess he's kind of cute with his curly sandy blonde hair and green eyes, He could always make me laugh and I loved that about him . I didn't like him as a boyfriend, despite what everyone thought. We were just really good friends.

Ricky smirked at me, knowing he had just ruined my day by showing up here. I glared at him and kept glaring at him until the glare turned into checking him out. His perfect plump lips and big doe brown eyes. I could almost see the lines of his abs through his black under armor shirt and man, were they delicious.

Holy crap Violet, what are you doing? You HATE that guy .You are not allowed to let him affect you like that, not with him being a total asshole. I was broken out of my internal dialog when I heard Ricky's date whine "Ricky Lets go somewhere …private." I recognized her she was Bree; she was one of the royals and a total slut.

"Whiney bitch" I mumbled under my breathe where no one would here, but apparently Ricky did.

He gave me that sexy smirk and said "Jealous?"

I simply responded with "In your dreams."

He said "Yes actually you are, but in my dreams we have a lot of fun if you know what I mean." he winked at me.

I threw my roll at him "You perve!" but he dodged it and grabbed Bree's hand and started to walk out. Right as he reached the door he turned and said "Oh and Violet, I would just like to let you know that my dreams have this crazy habit of coming true." Then he walked into the hall with Bree, no doubt on the way to his dorm.

I groaned. He was going to be the death of me.

**A/N : Ok so what did u think? Whos POV Do you want next . Where do you want your character to go next ? I do this for you guys so I need your input so I can do it so youll like it! REVIEWS ARE LOVE**


	3. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ok so heres an update . Oh and Hayden I will use your idea just later on in the story and to thank you for all your awesome reviews I did it in Rickys Pov. OH and just a little sneak peak for later . There will be a lot of Bree Violet drama coming ok don't forget to review . **

**Ricky's POV **

As soon as we got in my dorm I shoved Bree against the wall and kissed her. Bree might be a bitch but she was hot, extremely hot. I was in the middle of taking her shirt off when her phone rang. "Ignore it." I mumbled against her lips. She turned her head and went to get her phone out of her pocket; I groaned and sat on my bed.

"That bitch did what? She thinks she's badass doesn't she." Bree put her hand on her hip and pursed her lips. "Ill is right there, she will regret that she messed with us." Once she hung up she turned to me with a seductive smile and said "I have to go, but we'll finish this later." She said with a wink and turned to leave the room.

That night I was heading to bed when I heard tapping on the window. Something felt off so I grabbed my bronze stake and silently stalked towards the window but before I could get close enough the window open and 3 figures speeded in. I turned around to see Christian, Ryan and Booby leaning against the wall. They were my brothers, my strigoi brothers.

My family didn't have the best reputation; we were all part of one of the strongest mafias in the world. All of us accept me. I ran away at sixteen to get away from all of that shit. I should have known they would find me, especially since it's a tradition in my family to become strigoi on your 18th birthday and I will be 18 in two months.

"Well hello, brother." Ryan said in the same dead voice all strigoi had. It made me want to through up with disgust.

"You stopped being my brother the minute you became strigoi." I growled.

"OH don't say that, brother, you will be one of us soon." Ryan said with a smirk.

"I will never be one of you."

"You don't have a choice." With that they sped out of my room. I knew they would be back, and they were smart. I knew it would be no problem for them to get through the schools shield but I was hoping I had covered my tracks. Like I said they were smart and would do anything to make me join them. If I wanted to stay a dhampyre I was going to have to kill them, kill my own brothers.

I woke up sweating. All I could dream about was my brothers killing everyone just to get me to join them. That was my worst fear, good people's blood on my hands.

I decided that there is nothing I could do about it not and put on a pair of black ripped jeans, a black T-shirt and my signature leather jacket. I didn't rush to chemistry, knowing that the only thing they could do is kick me out and that's not much compare to whets been done to me in my life.

I sauntered in and saw Violet in grey ripped shorts that barely covered her butt and a hot pink half top with that sexy cropped leather jacket of hers. God Dammit, she was hot. I licked me lip twice the bit it. Just fantasying about the fun we could have. It was no secret that every guy and even some girls wanted to tap that. Some have, but they are no longer in the academy. I don't know how Violet does it but every time a guy hurts her they miraculously disappear within a week.

She was sitting down focusing on the work and the teacher wasn't here yet so I walked up behind her and put my hands on her hips and started to kiss her neck , whispering in her ear , my voice turning husky and seductive " Why don't we go somewhere less … crowded ." I felt her shiver before I felt my hands catch on fire then just as I got my hands off of her the flames went out.

I hated that she could do that. Every time I would make a move she would light me on fire. She didn't even look up from her work but said with a smirk "Not a chance, big boy."

I grumbled and sat down in my seat, angling my chair just right so I had a good sight of her butt. Without looking up she said "Enjoying the view?"

I gave her a lopsided grin and said "Actually, Yes I am, very much." I chuckled. She shook her head but I saw her smile before she went back to work. 

Violet was different than all the other girls I slept with. She was feisty and didn't give up without a fight. She had a fire that so many other girls were missing. I don't do relationships but if I had her she would last more than just one night.

**Tell me what you thought. Whos POV should it be next . What do you want to happen?I need these answers so REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 7

**Leah Pov**

I couldn't take this anymore. I really liked Amy but I can't stand sneaking around so she doesn't ruin her precious reputation. I was going to meet her in the gym after hours tonight were over I hate hiding. If she really liked me she wouldn't care what people say.

I walked into the gym looking around, finally finding Amy in the girls changing room leaning against the wall. God, she was beautiful, with her long brown almost black hair and stunning eyes. I didn't know if I could do this. Breaking up with her would be the hardest thing I have ever down, but being with her was too much pain.

Before I could say anything she kissed me. . That's was, until we heard the door open and a loud gasp. Amy jumped back and I snapped around to see Violet with an expression of pure shock on her face. Amy's face was horrified but I was holding back a smile.

Maybe if she realized that people were going to find out anyway then she wouldn't want to hide anymore. Then we could be together and happy.

"I uhh ...gotta go." Violet stuttered and left the room hurriedly.

"Wait! Violet, it's not what you think!" Amy ran after her but right before leaving the room she said to me "Meet me behind the cafeteria at midnight tomorrow?"

I I couldn't believe it. She actually wanted to keep hiding. A jab of pain stabbed through my heart. I was done. I couldn't take it anymore. "No. I won't Amy, because were over .I can't stand hiding and I can't do it anymore. My dad wanted me to move to the academy in Scotland, but I stayed for you.

**Violet POV**

I needed to clear my thoughts and get my mind off Ricky so I decided to go down to the gym and brush up on my combat skills. I knew it was late but it was Friday so we didn't have a curfew. I walked into the gym but needed a place to change into my gym shorts. I dropped my bag on the floor and dug out my shorts, walking towards the girls changing room. As soon as I opened the door I saw two girls kissing. It took me a view seconds to figure out who it was though. That's when I realized. Oh my god, it was Amy and Leah. A huge gasp came out of my mouth and I made a quick excuse to leave, not knowing quite what to do.

I can't believe it. Amy way gay or bi, either way, she was into girls. Oh my god I have changed in front of her to many times to count! I mean did she have a crush on me, because I totally wasn't like that. No matter what I would accept her though I mean we have been friends since we were six. Things like that don't just go away over night.

It wasn't long until she caught up to me, like I knew she would. Amy grabbed my arm and turned me to face her. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you, Violet. Your one of my best friends and I … I … "she looked at the ground "Just don't hate me please," she begged. Why would I hate her? I mean I'm disappointed that she didn't tell me but not mad enough to hate her.

I grabbed her by her shoulders to stop her rambling "I don't hate you. I could never hate you. Ya, imp hurt you didn't tell me and a little shocked but I don't hate you."

She sighed in relief. "But imp not just into girls, I like guys to I just, don't really know what I want right now, you know "

I nodded "I understand. I mean, imp not into that like you are but I get where you are coming from." Her eyes lit up in happiness of someone finally understanding, "Plus, she seems to make you happy and if you're happy, I'm happy." I smiled.


	5. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated but I got grounded from the computer so sorry if this isn't the best I tried to get it out as fast as possible . Review!**

**Ricky's POV**

Bree put her arm around my waist and I responded by putting my arm around her shoulder. Bree wasn't my girlfriend but she was good for a late night booty call . Damon walked behind us , obviously checking out Bree's ass but I didn't care . Usually Damon didn't go anywhere without Kayte but Kayte was in Florida with her family . Although I had a feeling that was just a cover up , I bet she was staying at some guys house . That was usual Kayte though . I didn't blame guys for wanting her though. She was completely hot , so of course I have tapped that multiple times and man, did Kayte know her way around the bedroom .

We walked in the club and I ditched Bree on the dance floor to go get a drink , only to find no other than Violet sitting at the bar . I smirked and sat down beside her . She was wearing a grey and black lacey corset with skin tight black skinny jeans that made her butt look amazing . Half the people in Saint Vladmire Academy would pay for the view I had right now.

She didn't notice me at first until I flagged down the bartender and said "Four Russian vodkas for the lady ." The bartender slid them across the bar in our direction and I stopped them with my hand .

Violet looked up , a grimace appearing on her face , I fawned hurt "Aww, not happy to see me ?"

She shrugged " Who would be happy if a sexest dickhead showed up every time you turned around?"

"Just shut up and drink the damn shots ." I growled . She had a way of really pissing me off.

She looked at the shots and said "Fine , asshole, but only because it's a free drink and why waste it ." She downed the shots in no time , making it obvious that she had done this before, but I knew that . Everyone knew that Violet was badass and could do anything se set her mind too . That's what made her so damn hot .

I smirked and waited , that vodka would kick in any minute now and then the real fun began .

**Violets POV**

I don't really know hat happened between the shots and now but at the moment Ricky and I were dancing on the dance floor . The vodka buzz had spread from my throat all the way to my fingertips . My whole body felt free and alive . I swung my hips from side to side , loving the feel of Ricky's hands on my hips . I through my hands up and swung to the beat , closing my eyes .

I opened my eyes when I felt his eyes on mine . I sttared into those perfect muddy brown eyes and couldn't help but look down at his sexy ,and plump lips . He leaned in slowly and just as his lips brushed mine I heard gunshots .

**Ricky's Pov**

I sprung back from Violet as soon as I heard the gun . With one last glance at Violet I pushed through the crowd towards the sound of the shots and found Damon laying on the ground with two bullet holes in his chest dead . It was horrible . Damon was the best friend I had , I couldn't believe he was dead .Thats when I saw the note by his head .

I knelt down by his head and picked up the note . And it read :

_Dear little brother ,_

_ The longer you wait to turn , the more peopledie . And next time they wont die so quickly . _

_Christian , Ryan , and Bobby _


	6. Chapter 9

**Ricky's POV**

No, this couldn't happen. Damon was my best friend and a royal moroi. Oh my god , I have to get out of here before they think it's me who killed him , I wouldn't put it past my brothers to frame me for murder . I hated to leave Damon like this but if I wanted to stay out of jail I had to go, like now. 

With one last glance at Damon's lifeless body I ran my hand over his eyes to close them and shoved the note in my pocket. Walking right past Violet, who had a look of concern and grief all over her face, I ran out the door and hopped on my motorcycle.

Once I got back to the Academy I went straight to my room, only to find a now sober Violet leaning against my door frame. I groaned, I just couldn't deal with her right now. I had too many problems already, without her. "Just go away Violet "I said as I shoved past her and stormed in my room, plopping down on the bed.

She just followed me, which I knew she would but was hoping I would get lucky and she would get the hint. She crossed her arms and leaned against the wall saying "You know something and you're going to tell me what it is."

She was too smart, it's like no matter what I try to hide she figures it out in the blink of an eye, but I couldn't tell her. Knowing Violet she would try to help and get herself killed in the process, so with a fake air of nonchalance I said "I don't know what you're talking about"

Her face turned the color of a tomato, as if you could see the anger smoke coming out of her ears. Before I could tell what happened my arm was on fire, but instead of taking it off quick enough where it won't burn, she left it there, watching my skin char. The pain in my arm was indescribable but I couldn't feel it as I was captivated by the sight before me.

Fire lit up Violets whole body, covering her in a halo of flames. They weren't quite touching her skin whereas to burn her though. She looked beautiful in a fierce and powerful way, like she could control the world just with one glance. "DON'T LIE TO ME!" she screamed at me at the top of her lungs. I'm surprised the whole building didn't come rushing in scared someone else died.

Seeming to remember what she was doing her face fell with guilt and the halo disappeared as did the flame burning my arm. "Oh my god Ricky I'm so sorry. Are you okay? Stay here, I'm going to go get a first aid kit." Violet ran out of the room and that's when I was broken out of my trance and the pain set in. I bit my lip to keep from crying out in pain.

She came back with tears in her eyes and forces me to sit down. "Okay this is going to hurt."

Well she was right, as soon as the cream came in contact with my skin I hissed from the burn. I jerked away but she just chuckled and pulled me back. Once she had me all bandaged up she leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"Its okay if you don't tell me. I understand, but just know you can trust me."It took me a minute to take in what she said but by the time I turned around she was asleep. She looked amazing when she was sleeping, her brown hair avid out behind her, making her look magical. Her sweet eyes closed and beautiful lips closed in a slight pout. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

I lay down behind her, loving the smell of her luscious brown hair. That's when I saw Christian suddenly kneeling down next to her. Brushing a hair back from her face. I jumped up looking for my stake but before I knew it I looked over and Christian had Violet cradled in his arms and my stake pointed towards her heart. Stakes might kill Strigoi but a stake through anyone's heart was bound to kill them.

I froze them, she couldn't die. No, I wouldn't let them hurt her. No one else was going to die because of me. "Move and she dies." Christian's dark and evil voice cackled.

"Put her down. She has nothing to do with this. "I growled.

"Oh that's where your wrong brother. She has everything to do with this. You care about her, wither you will admit it or not. She's beautiful as a Moroi. Imagine what she will look like when I turn her strigoi." He said with dark humor.

No, Violet would rather be dead than be one of them, that's one of the things we have in common. Didn't doubt my brothers though. They would go to any length to get what they want and I know that from personal experience.

"If you want to see her while her heart is beating then you will find us and willingly turn Strigoi. Until then, goodbye brother. "With Strigoi speed he jumped out the window and was gone. I lunged after him but to no avail. He was to fast.

But I will find her, no matter what, before her heart stops beating.

**A/N: So what did you think? I worked harder on this chapter than any other so expect lots of reviews. So I'm not updating until I get reviews from 10 different people. SO REVIEW. And if I accepted your character but you haven't seen her in a while just say that in a review and I will make sure they make an appearance. REVIEW !**


	7. Chapter 10

**Violet POV**

I opened my eyes to a jabbing pain in my side that automatically made my eyes go teary . I looked up to see a deathly pale man with dark brown hair and bright red eyes . Strigoii, I thought immediately . Looking down I saw where he had stabbed me "Well Look , Sleeping Beauty finally rises ." Sneers the man .

All I could think of doing was burning him to smithereens . They had my hands latched on to the chair with metal ,I couldn't melt the chains but I could sure as hell burn their asses off . I wouldn't do it now though , that was to stupid . Right now they were alert and ready for attck , I would have to wait till they were vurnable . I knew it wouldn't be easy though , seeing as the look of lust in their eyes , this was going to be a very disturbing kidnapping .

**A/N SO just a tiny taste of an update to feed your craving for more . I try to update but I've kind of lost faith in this story but I will be continuing, just updates won't be that common. **


	8. Suprise , Suprise

**A/N : So I only had ten minutes to write in between school and cheerleading practice but here we are . A short cliffhanger that gives you a little more detail about whats going on . I like these short chapter , so that if you review I get inspired to write more , so I would review If I were you . Oh and extra news I HIT 100 REVIEWS ! WHOOOHOOO . Not many Oc stories get that much (half are probably from Hayden ) Review and read away . **

**Violet PoV**

I heard light footsteps and snapped my head up to see who was coming in . Although the fact that there was only one light in this place and was at this point not turned on all I could make out was that it was a girl . Funny , I thought all my captors were guys .

The only people who had come down here was the brunette , who I later figured out was named Bobby , A stunning man , even if he was strigoii , named Ryan . He had chocolate brown hair that went to hid ears and although his eyes were red they were muted , almost unnoticeable, he was ripped and to be honest , didn't seem that bad . Also there was a man who had jet black hair and the palest skin I had ever seen , just hearing his voice sent goose bumps up your spine , I hadn't figured out what his name was yet but I could tell he was in charge of this whole thing because even though strigoi are cruel creatures I had a feeling he was the worst of the worst .

This girl trailed down the stairs and just stood there for a second , I couldn't tell what she was doing though . "So , not little miss perfect now are you ? " she snarled . Her voice sounded strangely familiar but I couldn't place it .

I didn't answer , just sat there and glared at the figure . She didn't deserve a reply , no one who was sick enough to kidnap someone and toture them to the brink of death then with holding food and water didn't deserve any kind of response . I had been here for three days . I kept trying to burn them but for some reason it wouldn't work , like my powers were muted somehow .

The figure flipped on the light and I saw the familiar hair and snake like eyes . Bree .


	9. Baby Time!

**A/N: Here you go a better long chappie that has a big surprise , oh and Hayden , theres your dream! Not heated but still awesome you see though . I spent all day making this perfect so I expect lots of reviews if you wat more ! How do you think Violet should get out ? Should she get out? IDK so help me ! Review!**

"Your going to pay for this , Bree . I can understand a strigoi trying to kill me but , a simple morroi? You must be insane !" I growled at Bree . She must be sick , have some kind of malfunction in the brain . No morroi dreams of doing such a thing to another moroi , a royal moroi no less . Only one person had ever done that , Victor Dashkov and we all know were that got him . Dead . If she didn't watch it that's where she would be in about three point five seconds .

" What are you going to do? Burn me? Good luck trying . See that nifty ring on your finger ? Its infused with spirit ." Aha ! She's a spirit user , no wonder she's insane, but even people who are insane have a motive . What her part in this? What does she want ? Money? No, her family is royal too , she has enough money . Power? No, she's next in line on the council . What does she want ?

"The only way you can burn anything is to take it off , which is impossible the way your chained up ." What the Hell! That bitch . Fire is like a limb to me , without it I'm like a person with no legs , not completely useless but pretty damn close .

"Bitch!" I snarled .

She just smirked as we heard footsteps coming down the stairs . Chills ran up my spine as I saw the strigoi with jet black hair descend down the stairs and said in that undead voice of his , " Someones feisty ." As he put his arm around Bree's waist . Wait a minute , Bree's waist . They're together , or hes just using her , probably the ladder .

" Heyy , Christian ." She smiled that sickly sweet smile of hers . So his name was Christian , didnt sound familiar , so what did it have to do with me and Bree? I have a feeling Bree is just a girl with a jealousy problem that got caught up in this out of ignorance . Christian was definitely in charge of this whole scheme , you can tell just by the way he carries himself , with power and dominance .

I was broken out of my thoughts when a movement caught my eye . Bree wrapped one arm under her stomach and one above it , as if supporting it . That's it! She was pregnant !But whos the father? Not Christian , strigoi couldn't have kids , they were dead so they couldn't make life but then who?

" Go upstairs ,baby, I have to have a talk with our little friend ." he said motioning to me and then kissing her forehead . Nodding , she smiled and went upstairs , leaving me here with this beast .

Christian looked up at her leaving then said menaceingly " Stupid moroi, promise her love and a father to take care of her baby and she'll do anything you need , even help kidnap a royal moroi ." he smirked at me . God , how I wished I could just burn that smirk right off his face . " As soon as baby daddy shows up to save you I'll drain her dry ." He chuckled like it was the funniest joke he'd ever heard.

Baby daddy ? Who had that slut slept with that would care about me , not that it was a short list . I mean , she had slept with half of the population of St . Valadmirs .

" Who's the father ?" I asked as if I was simply curious , but it was just a piece of the puzzle as to why I was here . He leaned forward , inches away from my face .

"As if you don't know . Theres know way that whore wouldn't tell everyone my brother got her pregnant . " His brother? So he hasn't been strigoi long , since he had a living sibling . If he hadn't been immortal that long , then he couldn't be too powerful . I could take him .

"Now time for a snack ." Before I could even process what was going on he lunched forward and attached his teeth to my neck .

_I was in silk sheets with big strong arms wrapped around me .I turned and smiled to see lush lips and dark chocolate hair and muddy brown eyes that you could get lost in till the end of time . Ricky smiled at me , that real smile not the sexy smirk that he gives everyone but a smile , that shows the dimple on his right cheek . _

_He gave me a quick kiss on the lips that was sweet and gentle , not passionate and lustful like I always imagined they would be . It was amazing to see this guy who would start random fights at school be so gentle and caring . _

"_I love you , Vi ." _

I startled awake , my neck burning from Christians bite and finally it clicked . Seeing Rickys face in the dream made the resembalance so obvious I couldn't believe I didn't notice it at first . Ricky was their brother . Bree was pregnant with Ricky's kid.


	10. The Fire Within My Heart

**A/N: So To make up for not updating for like a month earlier I posted a super long chapter . Well you might not think its long , but it's the longest one yet . Oh and you guys are going to hate me after this chapter . I know she was the main character , but no one survives being stuck in a house with three strigoi , no matter how badass you are . And Ricky can find a new love interest right ? Ok so read away , and tell me what you think in a review . Btw I'm changing the Title of the story to " The Flame within my Heart " So look for that . I will change it when I put up the next chapter .**

"Vi , Vi , Wake Up ."I heard his voice say but the fog of shock was still clouding my brain. "Violet! Wake up . " He said softly again . "Now !" He screamed .

I startled awake to see Ricky , with a look of urgency and alarm on his face . I felt the restrictions lift from my wrist and wiggled my hands around , relieved to finally feel free . He kneeled down to free the binds that restricted my ankles . I looked around , making sure no one was coming , as bad ass as I knew Ricky was I doubt he could kill three strigoi , especially since they were his brothers .

Seeing the coast was clear I looked back down at Ricky, To see he was looking in between my legs . I brought my knees together , smashing his head . "Oww." He complained .

"You perve , you're in the middle of a rescue and you decide Its time to look up my skirt! Just get my ankles untied . " I might sound digusted but it was so normal Ricky that it relaxed me , reminding me there is something normal outside of this crazy kidnapping . He laughed and continued untieing me making no excuse , not that I expected one .

When he finished he tossed the rope aside and yanked the ring off my finger . Leading me up the stairs, I assumed he knew this house well . He seemed to know the way around . Thank God , there was the door . We were almost there . Then we were stopped by Ryan , Bobby , Christian stepped in our crap . Holy Shit! I should have known it wasn't going to be that easy .

He shoved me behind him and automaticly attacked Christian , knowing he was the main threat . I backed up , not wanting to be another one of their snacks , but I backed back into a pregnant stomach . Bree yanked back my hair and whispered in my ear "You won't steal him from me ." I ripped out from her grasp and spun around to face her .

Her hair was knotted , honestly it looked like a rats nest , sticking in all different directions . Her face was stuck in a permanent scowl . No wonder I didn't notice she was pregnant , she wore nothing but baggy bohemian shirts and she couldn't be showing much . Her and Ricky had only been messing around for about a month , so she had probably only been pregnant for about two weeks or so .

I didn't want to hurt her , she might be crazy but she was a a fellow moroi and I wouldn't have a moroi murder on my hands , so I went for restraining her . I grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back , making it where she wasn't hurt but she couldn't really do anything . As I expected her combat skills were a complete zero , she's that type of girls who they give extra guardians to because if a strigoi came at her she would be more worried about breaking a nail than fighting for her life .

At least that's what I thought until she pulled out a knife , no doubt infused with spirit and if it touched me I was afraid of the side effects . Plus I doubt she would heal me after she stabs me . Avoiding it was harder than I thought, especially since I was trying to evade her accidently stabbing herself . "Stop fighting and don't scream ." she said in a monotone voice . I nodded but my mind was screaming at me to stop , to kick her ass and get on with it , but my body just wouldn't listen .

She brought the knife down on me slowly , as if enjoying the fear on my face as I couldn't move. Just as it scratched my top I was shoved out of the way .

I slammed into the floor and felt a piece of glass jab into my side , I reached down to pull the glass out but stopped when I saw the pool of blood that was poring out of my side . I zipped up my leather jacket so it would hide the wound . I hissed when I felt the fabric of my jacket scratch my wound but I couldn't have Ricky see me hurt , he would focus on my gash instead of fighting them . I would tell him when we got out of here , if we got out of here .

Ricky had knocked the knife out of Bree' s hand and had her knocked out on the floor . He was now dealing with Ryan while Christian was no where to be found and Bobby was on the floor with a silver stake in his heart . Ricky killed his brother , for me . I can't believe it and he didn't hesitate at all , like he had expected this . He probably had but I still respected him for having the will power to do what was needed in the situation .

Thinking of what to do in the situation , an idea came to my head .I glared at the door and it lit up in flames . I repeated the same thing with each door way and every doorway and window , except for the window closest to Ricky . They hadn't noticed the fire that was quickly spreading across the room . I started a small flame on the hem of Ryan's jeans and screamed at Ricky "The window! Jump !" He looked at me for a moment , confused , but as his eyes widened with understanding I got up and ran , we didn't have much time . I could control fire but it would take all my energy to stop I now and I needed that energy to run with this injury .

I ran straight past him and crashed through the window , thankfully not getting anymore glass stuck to me . He followed suit , using Ryan's distraction of the fire to his advantage and jumping out the window . I landed on my feet thankfully and turned around to light the window on fire , making sure the strigoi had no way of getting out .

The window lit up in flames , the orange yellow light almost blinding me . Ricky stepped away from the heat of the blaze but I stood , basking in its warmth . Fire was my home , my safety net . It didn't hurt me , it protected me , from the dangers of this world . As long as I had my fire I couldn't lose , I couldn't be hurt . It was like an defense mechanism that was ingrained in my DNA .

"Violet , Lets go ." Ricky said , pulling my arm gently . I nodded reluctantly and he turned and started running . " My bike is about a mile away, but we have to get there fast . I don't know what happened to Christian . He could be anywhere."

Ricky stated sprinting through the trees . It seems like we were in the middle of nowhere . The house I was kept in was fancy and modern and looked very out of place in the middle of the woods . Realizing that while I was looking around Ricky was already lost in the woods , I sprinted after him , my side screaming in protest with each step .

I started seeing black spots in my vision , but decided to ignore them , it was only a mile , I could make it . My wound didn't agree though so it decided to make me lose my vision so I tripped , crashing onto the ground .

I was right on Rickys heels so when I fell my face practically made out with his shoes . He turned and smirked the sexy way he always did and said " I mean I've had girls chase after me before , but I've never had one literally fall at my feet before . I guess there's a first time for everything."

"I tripped you cocky bastard ." he chuckled and helped me up , putting one hand on my waist . He pulled back and looked at his hand , soaked in blood .

He jerked me up and tore my leather jacket off , literally . Aww , I liked that jacket . He stared at my wound .

Ricky looked me in the eyes and his face turned as red as my hottest flames , I swear I saw smoke coming out of his ears ."What happened , Violet ?" He snarled .

**A/N: Ok , so Violet didn't die . Sorry but I just had to make you think she did , I mean it created more suspense in the chapter when you read it . Did I scare you in the first authors note ? Don't hate me ! I did it for you! Haha okay so review and tell me how much you hate me for scaring you and how much you loved this chapter ! Remember I am changing the name to "A Flame within my heart" so look for that for the next chapter if you already don't get alerts . **


	11. A Kiss and A Retreat

**A/N: OMg I cant believe how long its been . Im so sorry I didn't realize how long its been! Don't hate me . Well, this chapter is what you've all been waiting for and what yuve all been dreading. Btw no editing , didn't have time . And I would love if you would check out my other story at .com/2139222-beautiful-disaster. Thanks! Review here and Comment on my other story and you will get a dedication !**

"I-I- I fell on some glass when you uh – saved me from Bree" I chose to skip over the part of him shoving me because he would just blame himself and I didn't need him brooding right now .

He glared at me , " Why didn't you tell me ?" I just looked at him like he was stupid . I mean when did he expect me to tell him ? When he was fighting strigoi or when we were running through the woods ? Stupid men , no more specifically , stupid Ricky .

When I didn't answer he ordered me to lift up my shirt . Normally I would have called him a pervert and refused but this time he wasn't tryoing to get in my pants . He looked like he legitamently wanted to take care of me .

He ripped off his shirt, ripping of a strip of fabric with ease . As he went to fasten the strip of fabric as a bandage around me his touch sent electric thrills up my spine . I couldn't help but take a quick glimpse at his bare chest , molded of oure muscle , covered in carmel tanned skin . Luckily he didn't see the glance or I would never hear the end of it .

When he was finished with the bandage he picked me up wedding style and started carrying me towards the motorcycle. "I can walk you know." I said , crossing my arms .

He smirked "I know , but its more fun to carry you . "

I tried to hide the blush that crept it way onto my face but failed miserably . He girnned , that real smile that I rarely see .

When we got to his motorcycle he tossed the the helmet . "What about you ?"

"Only got one . Plus you are the clumsier one." I glared at him but I wasn't really mad because Ricky had this ability to make you feel amazing , even when he was insulting you .

I hopped on the bike and he said "Hold on ."

"Im perfectly fine without holding on ." I said .

"Suit yourself ."

The engine roared as he started the bike and I reared forward , grabbing onto Ricky for dear life . I have to admit Rickys abs felt nice against my arms , okay more than nice , amazing .

I awoke to Ricky shaking me , "Heyy were somewhere in Ihio . and I need to rest , is it cool if we stop at this motel ." I nooded . He carried me inside but I didn't object this time.

The receptionist gave us our kep and slipped Ricky her number . Even in my half conscious state I mustered up the energy to glare at her . She shrugged and turned , rustling around some papers . I couldn't help myself . I lit her jacket on fire .

She screehed and I quickly put the fire out and looked at Ricky , he was smirking , having obviously seen the little act .

I blushed and buried my face in his chest , acting asleep again .

Ricky gently put me on the bed and I smiled and cuddled in the bed . The pleasure onl y lasted a minute. A searing pain lifted in my throat , like flames I couldn't control were in my throat , burning it until it was no more than dust. I felt my fangs elongate , painful pleasure taking over my gums . I moanedin pain ,but quickly caught myself , not wanting Ricky to be alarmed .

To my luck he noticed . "Vi ,Is something wrong ?" The nickname struck a memory in me . The dream , actually these sheets looked awfully familiar . They were the same from the dream . _ Come on Violet , your being paranoid . _I laughed internally and snapped back to the present .

" Nahh , im just tired ." I shrugged nonchalantly ., eyes still closed .

Suddleny I felt a heavy presence over me . My eyes snapped open to see Ricky over me . "Don't lie to me , Violet . " I gulped . He searched my eyes and seemed to find what he was looking for .

"You need blood."

"No, I…" but it was too late . He grabbed a pocket knife from his jeans and cut in his neck . For a minute I just starred , using all the will power I had to just sit inplace but the red liqid seemed to pull me in and I latched onto his neck .

The warm substances felt so good trickling down my throat . I moaned, it was like rain after a decade of drought . It made me feel alive .

**Ricky's Pov**

I slowly pulled back , not wanting her to drink to much . I watched her lick her lips , as if the red substance caused an insatable thirst . Leaning over to her ear I whispered . "Go to sleep."

I leaned back to the other side of the bed to lay down , but she grabbed my arms and pulled me down , lips crashing to hers . Some people say sparks fly when you kiss the person your supposed to be with . There were no sparks . They were more like full blown fireworks , crackling and sizzling . Our lips danced , mine quickly taking dominace . I felt her arms snake their way to my hair and pull me closer . Smileing into the kiss I pulled back .

"Sleep." I stroked a loose hair that had found its way into her face . Violet smiled and closed her eyes .

I couldn't sleep . I just starred at her beautiful brown locks of hair and eyes that were beautiful , even in sleep .

I couldn't believe it . I would get her back to the academy and then I had to leave , back to Christian to turn strigoi . I don't regret my decision though . I save Violet and I have to turn strigoi . Violet believed the whole show of a fight though and Bobby was gone , just like Christian wanted .

If I had the choice to go back I would do the same thing , but I couldn't help but feel a twinge of sadness . Violet had finely kissed me , finally let me in and now I had to leave .


	12. How dare he?

Rolling over I grabbed for Ricky , only to be met with empty space . My eyes shot open and I sat up , frantically looking around . Where was he? Had Christian come back ? I scrambled up . my injury screaming in protest . Frowning , I wrapped the blanket around me and got up knocking on the bathroom door but opening it when there was no answer . Not there. I slid open the balcony door and checked there . Nope .

Crap! I have to find him! I scrambled to clean up my bandage a little before rushing down the stairs to get outside . Where was he? Where did I search first? Did I go back to the place where they had kidnapped me? No, I didn't even know where that was . Ok so where nest…

I was broken out of my thought process , when I saw Ricky leaning leiuresly against the wall , cigarette in hand , smoke surrounding his face . I angrily stomped over to him and crossed my arms .

"Oh hello Violet. Good morning , Violet . Ill be outside if you need me , Violet ." I mimicked .

Ignoring my statement he threw out his cigarette and said "Finally , your up . Get on the bike. I wasted to much time because you couldn't get your lazy ass up ."

I didn't even have a response for that . Ricky was arrogant and cocky but hes never been outright rude , well up until now . Instead of insisting I wear the helmet like last time he shoved it on his head and got on the bike , not looking back until he seemed to notice I wasn't on the bike .

"Can you get on or are you just going to sit there with your mouth hangin open?"

I grumbled and slumped onto the bike , begrudgingly wrapping my arms around his waist .

"I need food !" I screamed over the wind rushing past us. We hadn't stopped in five hours and I need food and not to mention that if I didn't get to a toilet soon I was going to pee my pants .

Ricky groaned but pulled over . I hopped off the bike and about ran to the bathroom , When I got back ricky plopped a brown sack in my arms . I opened the back to see some kind of mystery meat with greasy hamburger buns on top . The only thing that looked even remotely appealing was the salty fries .

I brought them out and plunged one in my mouth . I moaned , oh my god its been so long since I'd had fries . Before I got to get another fry It was taken out of my hands .

"Those are for me . Trust me your don't need the extra pounds ." he sneared . How dare he? All day he had done nothing but insult me and now he decideds to make fun of my weight .

"You didn't seem to mind my weight when you checked me out all those times?"I challenged , eyebrow up .

He simply shrugged . "That was before I saw you with your shirt up . You might watch to watch that little gut you have going on ."

Gut? What Gut? Worried , I lifted my shirt . Solid abs . I shoved my shirt down and screeched ."I don't have a gut !"

He simply smirked, knowing he had gotten under my skin .

**A/N: Why is Ricky being so rude ? Is it just hime being Ricky or does he have a reason behind it? Tell me in a reveiew. Btw I know its short but it's a filler chapter I kind of have to build up to the next big plot twist . And with Rosmarie Hayden its awesome because my goal is to come up with things even she wouldn't expect! And trust me with all her ideas that's hard! REVIEW REVIEW !**


	13. Dear Zach

I stomped up to his room as soon as I got back to the academy . After a brief lecture from the guardians I was heading to Zach's dorm . I don't know what made me want to come to his room but I had thought over that night long enough and especially with the recent Ricky problems I had made my decision .

XXXXXXXXX

_It was the night of the party at Rickys place and when I was staggering drunk Zach was the one to get me back to the dorms . _

_I giggled as I leaned onto Zach's shoulder . Zach just smiled at me as he lead me down the hallways . "Oww" I groaned as I ran into the wall. This was a usual occurrence . I would get drunk out of my mind and then Zach would come and pick up the pieces .Sometimes I felt bad about making him worry but to be honest he seems to enjoy taking care of me so I let it go . _

_I stumbled and fell down right in front of me dorm . Zach just laughed and picked me up bridal style . I snuggled into his chest, it was warm and homely . I loved Zach as my brother , he was comfortable and safe, like home . _

_He plopped me down on my bed and I bounced . A smile crossed my lips as I said " Oh no , if Im going down your going down with me." I grabbed his hand and pulled him down . Somehow he ended up on top of me and looking straight in my eyes . As I searched his face I saw longing and love, his blonde hair messy and green eyes sparkling . _

_For some reason I think he was inspired by romantic feelings to look in my eyes , not just the normal hey sis kind of way . I don't know why but I didn't feel that . _

"_You're so beautiful , Violet." He whispered . After that he did something I would never expected . He kissed me! I responded , it was warm and nice but there wasn't those firework and sparks there was supposed to be . He pulled back and I was too dumbfounded to say anything so I just stared at him . Zach brushed a hair away from my face and said "Violet , im in love with you and you don't have to feel the same way but please, please just give me a chance ."_

_XXXXX_

I had had so much time to think while with Christian and his goons . From the single window I would try to keep up with the days and I think I was there around three weeks , coming in and out of consciousness in between torture sessions .

I finally made my decision about Zach .I would give him a chance , he was safe and dependable unlike Ricky who was dangerous and unpredictable . Zach was what I needed , someone who I could depend on being there when I screwed up and putt my heart back together , instead of tearing it back up.

I reached to open the door but Zach beat me to it . He swung open the door and the smile on his face made a smile creep its way onto mine . I jumped and wrapped my arms around his neck, while he swung me around . As he put me down he yelled "Violet don't ever scare me like that again!" I nodded feverently .

"I have some big news !" Confusion covered his face and I got on my tip toes to kiss his cheek :I've made my decision . " I whispered in his ear . Zach nodded , a silent understanding and he grabbed my hand, lacing our fingers together. It wasn't the electricity that came when Ricky and I touched but it felt good I guess .

"We should go see everyone else , Im sure they've been worried ."


	14. RIP Kayte Ryde

**A/N: SO I am ten reviews away from reaching the two hundred mark! Woohoo! You know what that means . After ten reviews and ten rates I will update. I already have the nest chappie typed so its all up to yall . Heres another big hit in the story . I wanted to ask yall a question . I reallywant this story to kind of hit you in the gut every time you read, surprise you with every chapter and make you anticipate the next one until you cant stand it . AM I doing that well or does it just seem like im rushing the story? I want some honest opinions! I wont get offeneded .**

Funny how even though I was gone it seemed like peoples life had happy moments while I being stabbed and beaten. Adrian and Spencer hit it off , Spencers timid demeanor balancing Adrians off the wall personality. Amy is happily single and life seems pretty normal.  
>One person I haven't seen is Kayte . Kayte and I aren't always getting along but I would think she would be there to welcome me back .<br>" Heyy Zach, wheres Kayte?"  
>Every face in the room fell. Confusion crossed my features I'm sure and I searched everyones faces. " What aren't you telling me?"My head whipped around to Amy, she was the most likely to give me answers. Her eyes shattered with grief as she choked out " She's dead. " One single tear escaped from her eye.<br>XXXXX  
><strong>Kayte Ryde POV<strong>  
>"What?" I gasped out between tears.<br>" He was shot last night." The police mans voice came through the phone line .  
>" Your lying ! " I screamed at him, but I knew he wasn't the empty ache in my gut wad proof of that.<br>" I'm sorry mam"He said in a monotone voice. He wasn't sorry, they never were . It's what they were taught to say , supposed to comfort those who had lost loved ones. They said the same thing when strigoii killed my parents when I was eleven .  
>The line went dead but I blocked out the beeps , to consumed with my one thoughts. He couldn't be dead. He had just proposed! That's why I was here at my grandmothers, to tell her the news. We were supposed to live happily ever after! Have kids and a white house at court , happy and care free. He wasn't supposed to be gone we hadn't even got to start our lives together! It wasn't fair! People day there is a god out there. If so then why would he take my life away from me before it could even start? Why, god dammit ? Did this god have something against me? He would let me get close to people and then right when I was happiest he would take them away. Just like my parents.<br>I ran out out of my grandmothers cottage, sobs racking my whole body. The woods out side her house seemed poetic. Trees and branches broken and ruined, like me .  
>I tripped over a fallen log and I fell to the ground face dirty and hair resembling a rats nest . A fuzzy feeling came from my ankle and I looked down to see the bone sticking out a in plain sight. I must have severely broken it but I felt no pain , just a strange numbing feeling. My body must be in shock . I felt slighty light headed and I knew i was loosing to much blood. I needed to feed but grandmas house was to far away.<br>My head snapped up when I heard a man say "Are you okay mam?" A man in his late fourties was leaning against a tree .  
>He had salt and pepper hair , slighty dishelved and shocking blue eyes. By the way he was dressed I could tell he was hiking.<br>There was my way out, all this pain could go away. I didn't have to feel anything , all I had to do was drain him dry. He looked like a nomad , maybe no one would notice he was gone.  
>" Oh kind sir , I broke my ankle and I don't think I cab make it out . Would you be so caring to help me get back to my grandmothers cabin?" I said in the most innocent voice I could manage. His eyes gravitated towards my ankle and they widened to twice their normal size.<br>" Of course " he said and knelt down to inspect her ankle . As soon as he looked in her eyes she knew what she had to do , she was to weak to chase him. Wind had always been her element but she had always been pretty good at compulsion, let's just hope it pulled through when she needed it.  
>I looked in his eyes and said in the most monotone voice I could "Don't move, don't scream." trying to concentrate the best I could . By the way his eyes glazed over and he nodded I could I succeeded .<br>My eyes flickered to his neck right before I licked my fangs and attacked, feeling my teeth sink into the artery in his neck.  
>When his lifeless body fell to the ground all I could do was stare into those open blue eyes as I felt the transformation begin.<br>What had I done ? I didn't want to become a monster. I just wanted not to feel this pain, this grief. Now I had made a mistake I that would haunt me before the rest of my life.

**A/N : So? Thoughts? I was going to make it where Christian just turned Kayte but I figured that was just too predictable so I made her do this . It seems like her to me . What do you think? Btw I will take a few entries on characters for later on in the story , I need to introduce some new ones , give me more personalitys to work with . SO give me a character! But entry forms do not count as a review in the ten reviews until update! Srry but If I say it counts I will get no real feed back . RATE AND REVIEW IF YOU WANT AN UPDATE!**


	15. A Punch for a Kiss?

**Violet Pov**

"I've gotta –gott- gotaa go ,"I stammered and turned to run to my dorm . No one saw me cry , not even Amy . I was stronger than that . But why would someone do this to Kayte? What did I do to deserve this ? Were the strigoi that kidnapped me trying to get back at me from escaping? Surely Kayte wouldn't have turned herself, she was always a little bit off but she couldn't have loved Damon that much . She cheated on him five times god damn it! She wouldn't do this to herself! Not when we all needed her , not ever! It's all the strigoiis fault! They turned her! No, its Ricky's fault we are all in this mess ! I don't know what he did to his brothers but he needs to fix it fast , because I will not have another one of my friends die! Especially not for a guy that kisses me and then treats me like crap .

I needed to work out this anger and sitting on the bed wouldn't help anything . I would train , train until I cried . That way when they came after another one of my friends they would have to go through me first ! Stomping to the gym I was lucky that I left my gym bag in the locker room the day I found Amy and Leah kissing .

I slammed my locker open and grabbed the white sports bra and black pajama shorts but no shoes , I needed to get used to pain and kicking a two ton punching bag with bare feet should do the trick .

After shoving on the clothes I went straight to the dummy in the corner . _Left kick . Right punch , Duck and swing! Right kick . Two right punches . Left blow to the jaw. One thrust to the gut , wait for any opening and distracted with a swipe to the knees bringing him to the ground . Then , Steak to the heart !_

I know that everything wouldn't go as planned when fighting a strigoi so I needed t practice evry combination possible . Most people don't understand why I would learn to fight while I could just light them on fire but as I learned recently if I depended on fire then it could get me in some deep shit .

I could feel the seat trickle down my face as I beat the shit out of the stuffed dummy . He had multiplr punctures where I had stabbed a steak in him and the pain in my ankles and feet had numbed after a couple dozen kicks . My knouckles were starting to calas and my haior had fallen out of my bun to frame my face in little tendrils of waves .

I was broken out of my tances when I heard the voice of Mr. Hell himself . " Good kick but if you move your left foot up a little and turn your hips more towards your target then you will put more power behind the strike ."

I turned and saw Ricky leaning against the wall with a petite blonde on his arm . Putting my hands on my hips I sneered "What are you doing here?"

"if you haven't noticed sweetheart, this is a public gym ." He smirked .

That didn't even deserve a response so I turned and walked towards the bench . Just as I had positioned myself perfectly I saw a flash of blonde hair and heard a sqeaky voice .

" Hurry , before he gets back from changing. Which one do you think he would like more ? The silver sparkly sports bra or the plain white tank with no bra?" She said . I think I had seen her around before , oh ya she was the one that dated jesses zeklos little brother .

I guess she was pretty in a "I think makeup is the new black " kind of way . With white blonde hair and green eyes with shimmering blue eye shadow and brown mascara . I think her name was Micheala . As I sat up I gave her a fake smile and pretended to ponder the decision . "Eenie meanie , Miney Moe ," I pointed my finger from both outfits before landing on her . " You aint nothing but a hoe . Now shoo. I need to talk to lover boy ."

"I am so telling him you said that ." She said crossing her arms .

" I am so going to kick your ass if you don't get your scrawny butch ass out of here ." I smirked , mocking her .

Fear crossed her face but she quickly recovered and said " Fine , but only because I didn't want to be here anyway ."

"Suree." I laughed as she swung her non existent hips all the way out the door .

"Just had to have me all to yourself didn't you ." I heard Ricky say . Shit .

"No , she just was getting on my nerves ."

"Suree." He laughed , just as I had earlier .

"Watever." I said and went back to the bench .

Then I saw his bare muscular chest over me as he held my hands and guided the bar up and down . "I don't need your help ." I sneered but didn't make any move to move my hands out of his grasp . My arms shaked as I pushed up but still I pushed up , not going to say I need him .

"Fine, Fine . I wont help ." He said and put is arms up in surrender . As soon as his hands left the bar it came crashing down on my chest . A gasp filled my chest as I groped for air . Of course he just chuckled and lifted the bar back onto the rack .

" You have to remember your just a moroi." He said sternly . "Just a moroi huh? Well would a normal moroi have the strength to do this ?" I lashed out and slammed a punch to his jaw , feeling a satisfying smack as his head turned . Ricky smirked and I felt his foot knock my ;egs out from under me and I was on the the floor with him on top of me . "Trust me , nothing about you is normal ."

I smiled and leaned in until I was just a centimeter away from his lips and then brought my knee up as hard as I could , solidly connecting with his nuts . "You shouldn't get so distacted " I said and pushed his groaning form off me before sauntering into the girls locker room to get a drink .

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Just as I was about to come out I heard a unmistakeable voice coming from the gym .

"Times up , brother ."

I would never forget the voice, Christian.


	16. Those Three Little Words

A choked sob escaped my lips involuntarily . Time for what? Oh god, god please no . Was it revenge for getting me out ? What were they going to do to them .

"Just let me say goodbye , one last goodbye ." Ricky said , almost begging

He was going voluntarily. Why? I don't understand , he wouldn't do something like that . My back sunk to the floor against the wall as I put my head in my hands . What was I doing? I wasn't the type to sit here and cry about the situation , I took a course of action , fixed the situation .

Getting up and balling up my hands I had to talk myself into it . You can do this . You wont let him get hurt, not after he saved you like this . Finally getting the courage I burst through the door .

"There will be no goodbye needed, Ricky. Your not going anywhere ." I growled , completely ignoring Christian .

Sad brown eyes stared at me as he laughed humorously . "How I wish it was that easy. That I could just simply say no ."

"And why cant you ?" I snarled .

He put his eyes up in desperation . "Because I don't want you to die !" Ricky screamed , panic in his eyes .

My anger faded , he was trying to keep me safe, but I wouldn't let him get killed in the process . I walked toward him and gently caressed his cheek . I felt him lean into it , welcoming my comfort ." I can take care of myself ,Ricky ."

He grabbed my hand and clutched it with both of his own , as holding on for dear life . "I love that you believe your invincible . I love that you think of everyone except yourself . I love that life is so simple to you . I love your silky mocha hair . I love you perfect white smile . I love the attitude that makes up your soul . I love the fire in your heart . But most of all, I just love you ."He whispered huskily as he leaned in and kissed her fore head .

She didn't notice his hand that was resting on her neck until she felt him press down on the pressure point between her shoulder and neck . Suddenly she felt woozy and started to see black dots but just before she went into unconsciousness she whispered " I love you too ."

Ricky layed her down gently on the mat and turned to Christian emotionless "Lets go." And with one last look at Violets angelic like face he left , to never return .


	17. Trailer!

Heyy , so Im working on the next chapter.! Its going to be amazing and shocking! But to hold you over I made a trailer! SO here is the link

**:/www. youtube .com/watch?v=DW_7votAl5s&feature=player_embedded**

**(Just delete the spaces)**

**Make sure to comment and tell me what you think ! Btw the sound isn't working srry but I hope that doesn't ruin its awesomeness! Also If any of you would like to make a trailer that would be awesome because I just put this story on wattpad and that would really help!**


	18. When you fall in love with a Malone

**Leah POV**

I shook her with all my might, "Get up damn it!" Violets eyes fluttered open as she said "What?" then she seemed to see who she was talking to ."Leah, your back!"

I nodded "Look we don't have time, we have to go , NOW!" I pulled her arm up and started to drag her out the door . Soon I felt her struggling against me . "But Ricky, I have to go help him ! Christian has him!"

"That's what im trying to do , you idiot!" I hissed , She yanked her arm out of my grasp . "Wait , how do you know about Christian?" She crossed her arms and looked at me quizzically .

"I will explain everything in the car ." Violet just gave me a hard stare . "Trust me, please . " I begged .

Violet nodded and stepped into my pink cadilac .

After a long awkward silence Violet turned to me with hard eyes . "I want answers, now ."I nodded .

_It all started when I was thirteen. A beautidul man with jet black hair and pale skin strode into the orphanage , instantly our eyes locked .His beautiful hand pointed towards me and I felt shivers rack my body . " I want her" at once I smiled , meeting his brown eyes . _

_ At first I loved living with Christian , he took me on walks in the garden, came and visited me in my room everyday . There was only one rule, never leave my room without Christian . I didn't want to ruin our perfect relationship , I had developed quite a crush over the months , so I never disobeyed . It wasn't until I told the maid that brought me food every day that I had starting seeing blood in my underwear that things started to change . _

_ Christians brown eyes started to look at me differently , almost… sexual. Of course for a while I liked it , he was finally looking at me like a grown up , like someone he could maybe… love one day . It was my fourteenth birthday when he came in my room late at night and said he had a present , little did I know that the present wasn't something I would want . _

_ He sat on the edge of the bed next to me and looked me up and down . He brought his warm hand up to my cheek and I instantly felt myself lean into his strong hand " Your so beautul."he whispered huskily as he leaned in and brushed his lips against my own . I couldn't help but kiss back and soon the kiss became feverish , hungry . H pushed me into a laying position and soon I felt his hands start to take off my shirt . _

_ "Wait , Christian . Im not ready for that ." I pushed his hands away but he was to strong . His eyes were crazed as he whispered " You have no idea how long I have been waiting to do this." He wouldn't stop . _

"He never stopped . I loved him, and he just stole my innocence , without hesitation." I choked out . Feeling a tear trickling down my cheek . "He stopped visiting me then , and three weeks later I found out I was pregnant ." My knuckles turned white from how tight I was squezzing the wheel . "After my baby boy was born Christian showed up again , but he was different now . He was cold , evil . Instead of the brown eyes I used to get lost in in their place was blood reed irises . Without even looking at me he yanked my boy out of my arms and I haven't seen Christian or my boy since ."

I pulled over , knowing I wasn't stable enough to drive as the river of tears I had been holding back over flowed . " I never even got to name him ."

I felt Violets hand rub my back soothingly "Oh my god , Leah . I had no idea . " She looked at me with horror and pity . No, I was strong . She would not pity me . I wiped my hand across my cheek and dried my tears , getting back on the road .

" One day they told me I was assigned to track Ricky and feed information to Christian . At first I refused but then they threatened my boy . I had gone so long thinking they had killed him that I just knew I couldn't loose him again , even if I had never met him . So I enrolled in St. Vladimirs and made sure I always close , reporting back to Christian every move Ricky made."

"Wait , why do they care about Ricky so much?" Violet asked , confusion and desperation in her voice . "He broke the tradition . At eighteen every male in the Malone family gets turned strigoi . Not wanting the same fate as his brothers, ricky ran away at fifteen , killing four of his cousins in the process. He was a prodigy , having the most skill of all his brothers from an early age ."

"Well then we kill Christian and Ryan and the problems solved . " Violet said excitedly . I shook my head at her ignorance . " You don't understand . The Malones are the biggest strigoi mafia in the world . They have agents in every city , in every state all over the world . Humans , dhampirs and moroi alike quiver in fear at just their name ,Violet . Even the royal court ignores their crimes because they are scared of their power . We cant just kill them , we need a plan ."

Violets eyes widened , seeming to be taking it all in . After a while she turned to me and said " Not to be harsh or anything but why are you helping us? Your risking your life by doing this."

I turned to her my eyes piercing into hers, "Bacause , if we can save Ricky then maybe, just maybe , theres some hope for my boy. Its too late for Christian , but I still have hope I can save my son ." "Hope is all I have left" I whispered .

**A/N: Ugh I rewrote this over and over again trying to get it right . I still don't know if it is. So I told you Leah would come back but I bet you didn't expect for her to come back this way! Surprised? I need some extra in courage ment for this chapter so sinc ei know I have lots on awesome fans I m going to give you a challenge! 30 reviews before next chappie! YOU CAN DO IT!**


	19. Risk Everything

**A/N; Hope this isn't too dark guys. Review!**

Violet POV

I munched on my waffles trying to cope with everything I had just been told. Ricky was an ex- mafia strigoii member. Leah was raped by his older brother and somehow I was spun up in the middle of all of it.  
>It was morning now and Leah had stopped at a Diner so we could eat and discuss a plan. Well, we weren't really discussing anything . Since Leah had told me that god awful story she had been struck mute,starring off in space as if looking for some type of answers. I can't blame her though. I can't imagine going through the type of things she did, being orphaned at such a young age, being raped by the one you love, and then having the only thing you had left being ripped away from you . The pain she must have felt, I don't blame her for spying on ricky or anything else she might have done.<br>"Leah, I would just like to say how sorry I am for everything you had to endure. " I said reaching across the table to lay a comforting hand over hers. Her eyes seemed to snap back into focus as she pulled her hand hastily away from mine.  
>"Don't feel sorry for me. I was a foolish child . I should have known better than to fall for a man that much older than me. " she growled.<br>I wanted to tell her how wrong she was, that she couldn't have known what he was, but I could tell it wouldn't have helped so I nodded.  
>"Do you love him?" Leah asked.<br>"Who?"  
>"You know who ."<br>Did I love ricky ? Yes. But we had just told each other. Was I really ready to be telling others? Making my descion I nodded"Yes"  
>"How much are you willing to risk to save him?". Without hesitation I blurted "Everything."<br>"Good. We have three weeks till his eighteenth birthday. That's when they will have the awakening ceremony. We will track there plane all the way to Italy and attack from the inside. Until then , you train , practice. Anything you think could be useful you do it.

Sweat drip for my hands as I punched the bags hard I could . Leah had left saying she need to take care of some business and dropped me off at a local gym. Of course I no idea what she meant by business but I didn't really want ask, seeing what line of work she was in.  
>I felt my ankle crack has my foot connected with the bag. I would get stronger. I would get stronger for Ricky. Time to finish him off. I took the silver stake out of my bra and shoved it right where a strigoii's heart would have been. The punching bag had Dozens of stab wounds and I was exhausted. But I had to push. Real strigoii didn'tjust stand there while you were exhausted,no, they sucked all the blood out of you.<br>I was broken out of my trance when Leah came in and tossed something at me. Taking off the boxing gloves and throwing them to the ground I looked down at what she had slid across the floor.  
>" Blonde hair dye?" I said quizzically,"I like you as a brunette better. It goes with your pretty hazel eyes."<br>"Not me , you. They're looking for you, and we sure as hell don't need them finding you." Leah said as she pushed a news paper into my hands. The headline said "Royal Run Away." and had my yearbook picture taking up half the page. What the hell? I can't believe my parents actually noticed I was gone. I haven't even seen them I'm three years, since the last time I was forced to go to court. I guess I should have expected it, even when I was back at the academy I didn't go to class so how would they know? To them I've been gone for over a month.  
>I'm surprised my parents even noticed to be honest. They never cared much about me anyway, they just had kid so that there was someone to take over their seat incourt when they died. I guess hiding makes since, if we want to be able to get to Ricky we cant have a big possy of guardians on our tail.<br>"Blonde, really?" I asked out of all the colors in the world you had to pick the hair color I liked the least .  
>Leah shrugged, "They would expect black , and red would just make you stand out. "<br>I groaned but went to the bathroom to get it dyed.

.  
>The dye looked okay. I was definitely not a blonde , though.I mean on others it might be great but it definitely didn't fit my personality at all. Leah also gave me green eye contacts , though when they mixed with me mocha brown eyes looked more hazel. All I have to say is it's so not me, but that was the point wasn't it?<br>Leah had dressed me in a gold dresss and cute heels . At the moment she was curling my hair . "Remember when you said you would risk everything to save Ricky?" I nodded. " Are you a virgin?" I shook my head. I wasn't a slut, but neither was I a saint. I had learned to stop asking Leah questions. She would explain everything soon enough. "Good,I'm just going to tell you the truth. The things your going to have to go through this month are going to be traumatizing and violating. If you really want to save Ricky your going to have to do things that go against every morale you have. Are you ready for that?" she asked.  
>I nodded. "What do I have to do?"<br>"We are going to the Malone Market or in other words , the place where all the Malone men buy their baby makers. I will hand you over to be auctioned saying Christian sent me. Once you are bought you will have to go live with a Malone and be a mother and most likely a blood slave."  
>" I'm going to have to carry one of those monsters children?" I choked.<br>Leah shook her head. "No , here is a months worth of birth control and a fake positive pregnancy test." I stuffed them in my bra. "They won't kill you if they think your pregnant. After that you will have to find a way to go with your master to the Awakening ceremony, every Malone is present when one is awakened. We will deal with the rest when we get there. "  
>Oh my god. In order for me to fake pregnant I was going to have to sleep with the guy. What about values? What about morales? "What about saving Ricky?" my subconscious asked. My subconscious was right. When I said I would risk everything for Ricky , I meant it.<br>But that doesn't mean I wasn't scared shitless.


	20. Blue Blood

It was humilateing , what they had done to me . Bond and tied they had led me to the stage and I had been auctioned off like a piece of meat , how disgusting . Drunk moroi and damphyr men were chatting and bidding on girls like a piece of meat . If a girl tried to run she was shot with a tranquilizer gun and dragged into the back . Now only one girl got that far before everyone else realized that if you run , bad things happen and had stood frozen in place.

The girl in front of me was called onto the stage . She couldn't be any older than thirteen , with milky mocha skin and silky black hair . She was absolutely gorgeous . I couldn't help but look at those big terrified brown eyes and think of what she will go through in just the next year , let alone the rest of her life . After a tall man with windswept black hair bid on her and won she was given a steel ankle bracelet with the number 12 on it and the key to the anklet was given to her new "master"

Finally it was my turn . A strigoi man roughly shoved me in to a spotlight where I stumbled but regained my posture. My eyes widened as I met eyes with Christian , a knowing smirk playing on his lips . _Oh no. He couldn't know ,could he? What if he did know? Whatever Im just being ridiculous. I totally don't look myself, there is no way he would know. _

I straggly red head bid five hundred dollars . Next a yound boy with a playful wink bid 1,000.

"Going once, Going twice.." The auctioneer said .

"Two thousand dollars." A muscular blonde man with muddy brown eyes and chiseled features , spoke up . "I love a good hot blonde." And flashed me a panty dropping smile . I have to admit he was cute but he had nothing on Ricky's devilish charm.

"Sold. To Mister Aiden Malone!"

The auctioneer locked an anklet with the number thirteen on me and tossed the key at Aiden. As soon as the anklet was locked in place I felt my affinity for fire slip away . Aiden quickly led me to a plush red sofa in the corner .

"What's your name, sweetheart?" Aiden asked in a sultry tone.

_Name? I couldn't tell him my real name . Name, Name…. " Uhh. My name is.. uhh … Lily."_

"Well Lily, why don't I taste what I spent all that money on ."

I gulped . This was seriously happeneing . I was willingly letting someone drink from me . It was for Ricky . I could do it . I nooded .

I felt his rough hands come up and cup my cheek and turn my head towards him . I felt him kiss down my jawline and had to keep my hands fisted in order to keep myself from pushing him away in disgust .

He nipped at a sensitive spotin my neck and I suppressed a gasp . I heard his rough chuckle . Suddenly I felt a sharp pain penetrate my neck and I gasp , my body falling slack against his chest . His arms wrapped around my slim frame pulling me closer to him .

He finally pulled a way stuttering. "Blu- Blu- Blue Blood. " After that he got up and rushed away .

After a while of just sitting there trying to get my neck to stop hurting Aiden came back , with none other than Christian in tow.

"If I want to figure out if she is or not I need to get to a main blood vessel . " Christian stated . Im so confused l. What are they talking about?

Christian sat down beside me and looked staright in my eyes . There was a sparkle in his eyes that could only mean one thing . _He knew. _Christian leaned in and his cold breath tickled my ear "Don't worry, I wont tell."

I sucked in my breathe . _Oh god . He knew. He really knew . _Out of know where I felt his ice cold hand slip up my skirt, lightly traceing a spot right below my panty line.

Without thinking I said "Get your hands off me you scum bag !" I tried to pull away , but his stronger than steel hands gripped my thigh .

"This ones has spirit." Christian chuckled. "All the more fun to break ."

Before I could do anything about it Christian had pushed up my dress and sunk his teeth in the very spot his hand had been tracing . I felt the endorphins seek their way into my body . Endorphins did things to you that you would never usually do and that's my excuse for what happened next.

My vision went blurry and all I could focus on was how good it felt with him biting me . My hands snaked up into his hair and pushed him into me, forcing his teeth to go deeper . It felt so amazing, I couldn't believe that people ever thought being bitten was a bad thing . A moan accidently escaped my lips .

When he pulled away a whimper of disappointment was heard .

"Yupp definitely a Blue Blood."

Maybe it was just the endorphins but I could have sworn in Christians hand was a ball of fire , twisting and licking, but never quite touching him. Christian extended his arm towards Aiden and as if on his command the fire shot out of his hand and Aiden instantly lit up in flames .

"Oh how I have missed you , fire . "

And that's as much as I could see before the endorphins were too much and I passed out.


	21. The Child

When I woke up a decidedly masculine smell over took my senses. I could feel sheets made of the softest egyptian cotton beneeth my delicate finger tips. I opened my eyes but the light was too bright an it took my eyes a few moments to adjust. Then the events of last night all came rushing back.  
>Oh dear god, what had i done? Not only had Christian bit me but I enjoyed it! I don't care if I was high on endorphins , I moaned. I put my head in my hands. If you would have asked me six months ago where I thought I would be now I would have said at parties or graduating and spending summer break drunk with Amy, anything but this.<br>One phrase kept repeating in my mind . Blue Blood. What does that mean? They said I was one, they could taste it in my blood, was I a monster? By the way Christians face lit up me being a blue blood obviously worked at very well for him, and if it is good for Christian it's unspeakably evil to anyone else.  
>What about what I saw him do? I could have sworn he was wielding fire, but that's not possible, is it? He's strigoii. When a moroii or damphyr turns they lose their ability to wield an element , right? I groaned.<br>So many questions, and with every answer I get comes two more questions! Suddenley a petite woman with copper hair and a sweet smile came in through the door.  
>" Oh your up, Master Christian told me to give you these clothes and tell you he will be expecting you in his office in about an hour. " she said as if it were perfectly normal to call someone master, but for her it probably was. She said a folded stack of clothes on the edge of the bed and turned to leave but turned back with a solemn expression. "Darlin, I know that your scared but just do what he says and life isn't so bad." Her old wrinkled eyes creases with sadness as she shook her head and muttered "So young" under her breathe.<br>Almost out the door I stopped her "What is a blue blood?"  
>Shock,confusion,realization, horror were all the emotions that crossed her face in the moment she spun back to face me "How do you know about that?"<br>"Christian told Aiden I was a blue blood last night." I stated only a small amount of the fear I was feeling portraying in my voice.  
>"Oh dear lord, " she said frantically putting her hands on my shoulders and looking me in the eyes.<br>"Don't fight him, it's no use. He won't kill you, but when it comes to the malones they're are much worse things than death." I gulped and nodded.  
>After that creepy episode I went to go and change into the clothes he left for me . A grey leather skirt with silver studs and a hot pink tube top . The only shoes there were hot pink stelletos.<br>I contemplated walking around barefoot but this place just oozed blood and sex, I was worried what diseases I might catch!  
>After I slipped on the foot torture devices I timidly opened the door, looking back and forth making sure the coast was clear.<br>I thought about just not meeting him but I had so many questions. What was a blue blood? Why did he take me, he already has Ricky. What's he going to do?  
>Aa burly strigoii stepped around the corner at about that time . "Hello doll 13, may I escort you to your destination?" he said , faking to be gentlemen like."No, I'm good." He gripped my arm harshly,"I would love to escort you to Master Christians room , Lady 13." he said with a smile on his so Christian sent a boatyard to make sure got there, how nice of him. We passed through a kitchen, living room and one hallway before we finally came to a large metal door at which the strigoii man scanned his hand print , then entering a pass code I could not understand. Once out of the door he nodded at an emotionless strigoii guard who then typed in his own pass code into another door.<p>

Finally we were out into what looked like a polished masion , from the ever expanding maze I could see . As we were walking down a long hall I looked over to see a lounge where I saw a girl that looked a little older than myself being fed on by about four strigoi. Even in her endorphin haze you could see the fear in her eyes . I couldn't help but let a disgusted shudder rack my body . The man next o me followed my gaze , letting out a chuckle when he saw the repulsion in my eyes . "I don't know why you look like that , soon you'll be no different." He said darkly , leaning into my neck and inhaling deeply . I gulped , keeping my eyes straight ahead .

Looking up with a deep laugh he knocked on the door in front of us before . He stepped in ," I have brought you Lady 13." Christians office was sleek , patterned with silver and black throughout. Christian sat at a plush black leather chair , smoking a cigar and flipping through a book .

"Ahh, hello ." He said , that sly smile plastered on his face . "You may leave Nathan ." he said , giving him a dismissive wave of the hand . The man turned and left the room , shutting the door behind him . Christian put out his cigar , stepping towards me . "You are so beautiful." He whispered huskily, his hot breathe caressing my face . I couldn't move . My body had its own mind , decideing to stand stock still . His face move to my neck , fangs scraping my skin lightly. I gasped , taking in a sharp breathe . He reached behind me , a click echoed through the room before he leaned back chuckling .

I let out the breathe I was holding , he just locked the door , no big deal . Going back to sit at his desk and propping his feet up in the desk . "You fear me . Good. You should"

Gathering all my strength I said "I do not ." but it came out a lot shakier than I mean it . He just laughed louder this time . "Can we just cut to the chase?" I demanded ."What is a blue blood?"

He searched my eyes for a second before sighing and saying" Sit , sit .We have much to discuss." I plopped down onto a very comfortable leather chair that rested in the corner of the room . "Im assumeing you have many questions ." he stated .

After that he did something I would have never guessed possible . He wielded fire! A bright orange flame shot out of his hand and lit the candle resting on the corner of his dark oak desk . I gasped "That's- That's not possible ."

He smirked "Oh , that . That's thanks to you actually."

"What ?" I asked , confusion lacing my tone .

" I guess Im going to have to spell it out for you . A Blue blood's blood gives strigoi the ability to wield their old element , but only for a short time , before they must drink again to regain their ability. Also there is only one blue bood in existence at a time ." He said spinning a ball of fire in his hand "The most exciting thing about a Blue blood is they are the only ones able to conceive a half strigoi child . This child will keep their compulsion and element but the speed , strength and eternal life also ."

"A child? What good does that do you ?"

" The first ever child of a blue blood and strigoi just so happens to be the first Malone man to start this business we have ever so craftily kept running ." He smiled . " But just like Blue bloods , their can only be one half strigoi alive at one time . Once our child kills the Don then all power of the malone mafia is bestowed to him , my son"

_Our? Oh dear god , please no . He's going to make me conceive his child ._

"I will not!" I screamed , jumping up .

Christian smiled evilily "Oh you will , and there is nothing you can do about it ."


	22. Oh the Suprises of Bree

**A/N: okay guys, I am so sorry for the long wait! I just could not figure out whereI wanted this to go. You may not know this but this entire story is thought out chapter by chapter. There is no plan, no set plot, no dedinite ending. But i think thats what gives it the thrill , all the twists and turns. I even had one reviewer refer to it as more of an espisode series than a book. Saying you never know what to expect. On another note I need a better summary, grab us some more amazing fans! Also i want to know, what has een your favorite chapter so far? Least favorite? Leave that all in your review and btw was the blue blood thing too twilightish? Because i can totally turn around and reroute the story if you would like. But know that a whole chapter will come to explain the whole background of blue bloods, how they came to be. I need tons of input, so REVIEW! REVIEW!REVIEW!:)**

I was interrupted out if my contemplation of how one man could hold such menace when a knock echoed through the room. Christian sauntered to the door with the grace of a predator. Behind the door stood a woman that could have been carved by gods. Hair the color of pennies and eyes the color of ice. I would kill for the figure she was so obviously blessed with."Hello Amara." Christian smirked.

A small figure came rushing past Amara, a bouncy ball of black curly hair and giggles. "Sorry, Master. He woke up from his nap and just wouldn't stop talking about coming to see his daddy. I hope your not busy" the woman chuckled. Christian effortlessly caught the little bundle of joy. A sqeal saying "daddy" came from the boy. Christian chuckled with a small grin while messing up the boys hair and saying teasingly"You kidding? I always have time for my little man."

Christian started to tickle his son, a chorus of stop it! Stop it! Coming from the boys mouth. When the boy was out of breathe Christian turned to me . "Collin, Amara, meet Violet . But we will call her Lily for other reasons." he said motioning to me.

As soon as the boy turned his big gorgeous hazel eyes on me I knew who he was. He was unmistakeably,undeniably,Leahs kid.

" Your pretty, just like a flower. Is that why both your names are flowers?" Collin asked in his small voice.

"Aww , thank you. " I cooed at Collin. Even in this horrible situation I couldn't help it, he was just so darn adorable. "How old are you?" I asked.

"I be this many in two months." he said, holding up four cubby little fingers. I couldnt help but grin at his cuteness.

" How about you take Lily out for a walk, explain how things work around here." Christian told Amara.

"Yes sir, would you like me to send up Greta to look after Collin?"

"No, I think me and the Lil one will head to the gym and practice."

Amara led me down a maze of sophisticated hallways, populated with men in suits and young girls with bronze anklets like me.

"Don't try running. Even if you manage to get past the dozens of strigoii posted at every door, the minute you step off the property an electric shock will automatically knock you out." Amara stated, not even looking at me.

I didn't respond, I didn't know how to respond. Soon we passed through to double doors, but not after Amara checked off with three guards. We stepped into the most beautiful landscape I had ever seen. "Miles of gardens are the only thing between you and freedom, or that's how it will seem to you at don't let your hopes trick you, there are so many things worse than death, you would be surprised how quickly you will learn them if they catch you trying to escape."Amara stated with such pain in her voice as she looked out over the maze of trees and flowers.

I finally got a good look at the goddess like woman. On her sun kissed tan laid hundred of faint white scars , all in the shape of a bite.

"What did they do to you?" I asked in a horrified voice.

"The same thing they do to everyone else, used me as a human blood bag. I tried to escape, just like I imagine you will do. So thay took my sister, making sure I would behave by using her as living blackmail." Her face looked pained as she walked deeper into the trees, myself right on her trail. "When they realized I was infertile I was assigned to take care of Collin. " A small smile lit up her face as she said such. "That boy is the best thing thats ever happened to me. He's such a sweet little boy, always doing what he's told. He idolizes Master , wants to be just like daddy. I know he won't be like him though, Collins not a monster." Her voice cracked as a lone tear escaped her eye. "He can't be..."

We were now sitting on a small white bench in the middle of gorgeous indigo flowers I remembered as being called Blue Bonnets. Leah , now this poor girl, forced to become a mother of a monsters spawn. "I'm so sorry..."

"Don't be sorry for me. I found happiness, be sorry for my sister. Once they discovered I was unable to bear a child they decided to use my sister instead. Although I am forever grateful that my sister was given to Ryan , instead of some other strigoii. "

"Ryan, as in Ricky's brother?" I asked without thinking. Why did I mention Ricky? No one was supposed to know.

Though she didn't look surprised, nor puzzled. Amara nodded. "Ryan was a lot like Ricky, disliking the whole family business, not wanting to turn. Unfortunately Ryan had a strange since of duty, loyalty towards his family, so he did what he was told, but not without protest. Ryan happened to be the brother that helped Ricky escape. Ryan was just awakened a couple months ago actually. "

What? But I thought Ryan was three years older than Ricky. Didn't all Malones get awakened at eighteen? Then I realized I was speaking aloud .

" Leah informed you well. Most Malones are turned at eighteen, but many won't turn until they have impregnated. Also Ryan was trying to prolong the inevitable."

I heard my own voice rise a couple octaves as I grabbed her arm. "They know Leah helped me? What did they do to her?"

The gorgeous woman just chuckled. "No , the master believes Ricky told you of the intitusion before he left and you just wanted to play heroine. I , however am a friend of Leah's. She calls many times to check up on Collin, make sure he's safe. Leah contacted me a few days before you arrived, enlisting me in your little mission. I may not be able to do much, but I will do anything to stop Collin from becoming like them." she stated desperately, her face turning deadly serious.

I couldn't help but look at her in a new light. She was much like Leah, but with an obviously more sweet motherly side. The emotional scars in her eyes were even more apparent than the physical scars that coated her body. I wonder , is this what happens to every girl that enters the Malone house ? Did no one come out unscathed?

"We should take you back towards your room. I would like to see my sister, see how the child is doing. I pulled a couple strings so you could be staying in the same block as her."Amara said , starting to walk back towards the mansion with a grin slapped on her face.

Seeing the happiness that filled her face I decided to change to a happier, more joyful subject. "Tell me about your sister."

"She is the most loving person I know. She just can't wait to be a mother,even under the circumstances. My sister would sacrifice anything for my parents, for me. But being here does change people. She has developed a slight rough edge, she may come off snide, though in the end she is just trying to keep everyone safe."

" She sounds wonderful. What's her name?" I asked ,excited to meet her.

"Her name is Bree."


	23. He Loves MeHe has Too

**A/N: Okay so you cant hate me for not updateing. Im technically not allowed to wright anymore, My parents say I need to get out of my head and become more "social" so they ban me from reading and writing. I mean Im on the cheer squad, dance squad and the only freshman on the yearbook staff! How more social would you like me to be? But I love to write, its my passion so I will wright , even if I have to sneak around to do it. Im so sorry but updates will probably be really infrequent but that's better than not finishing right? I really hope you guys stick with me because I Love this story and I hope you guys love it too. So hopefully this chapter was worth the wait? Please Review its what encourages me to get up at 1 in the morning when my parents are asleep to wright!**

Amara led me back to a room that looked similar to mine , punching in a code at the series of doors it took to finally get inside the block . "I thought we were going to see Bree?" I asked confused, and a litte relieved, bree had to hate me .

She turned to me, visibly gulping . "We are." Her eyes downcast she stepped forwar, murmurming something to the strigoi guard something I couldn't over hear .

"Kitchen." He said, smiring at me .

Confused I simply followed Amara to a small kitchen, warmly decorated with various colors of oranges yellows and reds, dark mahogany cabinets and black appliances. One thing you do notice is that theres no sharp objects,no can openers, no knife set , no nothing . It was painstakingly obvious that this ,all this apartment appearance was just an illusion , making you think you were allowed to do whatever you want, make you think your happy , when really all it was is a dressed up cage.

Standing in the corner by the fridge was a woman seemingly making coffee. The mug shakingly fell out of her hand, spilling hot coffee all over her white sundress. She shrieked "God dammit!" before walking to the sink to wash off the scalding liquid . The woman turned around, I couldn't help but gasp. It was Bree. Long, striped, pink and puffy burns went down the left side of her body .Her eyes were covered by a very stylish set of micheal korse sun glasses , odd because we were inside. Her jet black hair was cut jaggedly almost as if she had angrily taken a pair of scissors towards her locks.  
>"Who's there?"she demanded to know. Amara turned towards me putting her finger to her lips, telling me not to utter a word.<br>"It's just me. I ran into the side of the counter top, gosh I can be so clumsy sometimes!"Amara giggled .Bree looked confused, obviously knowing she was lying , Amara was the picture of grace, but deciding that she probably just wasn't use to the burns quite yet. Amara quickly rushed to start cleaning the glass that had shattered on the floor .

I cant believe this. I did this . I mean what is the chance Bree got into some other fire, other than the one I had caused? She looked like this, because of me. Its my fault. What had I done? Was her baby alright? Had I killed it ? I was a murderer. No, shes alive , and has a bump, they wouldn't let her live unless she was carrying a child of thiers.

After the mess was cleaned Amara mad Bree another cup of coffee, then they went to sit at the small glass dinning table nestled in the corner of the kitchen. I stood stock still, not wanting to make a sound by moving . I couldn't help but compare the two sisters. Their eyes were the same gorgeous blue , but in every other way they were opposite. Amara was the picture of a happy mother with a white picket fence while Bree slightly resembled a New York party girl you would see in the streets at three in the morning.

"So have you thought any further on the baby names?" Amara asked, taking a sip of her coffee, eyeing me at the same time.

I wanted to tell her to stop looking at me, or Bree might follow her gaze and see me! Brees face automatically lit up at the topic of her child . "Well if it's a girl I still like Colbie or Avery. But if it's a boy I want to name him Ryan, after his father."

" Do you think that's such a good idea? Naming him Ryan?" AMara asked, placing her hand over Brees.

"Why wouldn't it be a good idea? Ryan is a good man! He loves. me!" Bree screamed, standing up .

"Bree…"

" Don't say it." Bree threatened. " I don't care what you say! HE LOVES ME! Just because he was turned strigoi changes nothing! NOTHING!So what his skins a little paler and he has to drink more blood than usual?" She shouted.

"Ryans gone, honey. Hes not the same person, hes a killer now." Amara said softly, as if afraid to make her rage anymore.

"DID YOU NOT HEAR ME? HE LOVES ME! NOTHING CAN CHANGE THAT!"Amara slowly grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Bree shoved at Amara, but only succeeding in pushing herself into the glass table. The table shattered, bringing her down with it . "Don't you get it? Im blind!Im having his child! I need him to love me! HE HAS TOO!" She finally yelped before breaking into sobs , repeatedly choking out a "He loves me, he has too." Amara tried once again to take her sister into her arms, Bree let her this time. As she bawled Amara rocked her back in forth .

I was still stuck on blind. She was blind? Oh my god I had completely ruined her life! Im worse than a murderer! She has to live like this for the rest of her life!

"Im so sorry…" I said remorsefully.

Bree's head snapped up. "There is someone else here isn't there?"

"I-I-i…." I choked, not knowing what to say .

"I know that voice." She said , pondering. Suddenly I felt almost as if lasers were shooting out of her eyes, I copuld literally see the rage coming out of the sunglasses. "Its YOU…."


	24. Anyone But Violet

**Zach point of view**

Violet had been missing for about two weeks now, so here I sat talking to her parents about where they think she might be. Violet's mom sat in an ugly purple jacket and skirt suit, her hair pinned up in a hairstyle that was supposed to look sophisticated but instead just looks stuck up. Across from her, sat her dad in a gray suit with an expression of boredom as if he had something else to do than his only daughter's disapearance. Funny how they weren't a part of Violet's life until all of a sudden she went missing and they had to play the role of the good parents.

It was all just act they didn't care about her only c about a stupid royal status. Here I've been loving her when they weren't there too and they have the audacity to say it's my fault that she's gone.

"Son we know you fancy our daughter and will do whatever her silly hormone driven daughter asks but we only really want her back at the academy,where she safe." Said Mrs. Badica. They think I didn't want her back? That's all I wanted. I haven't slept in days , pacing my room worrying if she's okay. She finally agrees to give me a chance and goes missing not long after. God, I miss her. I miss they way she laugh at my one alfalpha hair in the back that she would always try to fix. I miss the way her big doe eyes could stare into your soul and melt your heart. She was perfect . She was mine.

" I swear Mr. And Mrs. Badica, I have no idea where your daughter is."I said trying my best to how the sincerity in my tone.

"Then it must be a kidnapping. Do you know who might want to hurt her?" Her dad asked, taking a sip of his scotch.

"She's a royal Moroni, the whole strigoii population wants to hurt her!" I said exasperated , throwing my hands up in the air in frustration.

I just want her to be okay. We've all lost so much all ready . I don't think any of us could last losing another person we love. I know I couldn't, especially not Violet ... Anyone but Violet.

**A/N: Suprise! I updated:) I know its short but i went through severe writers block this summer and so this is chapter is kind of just to get the ball rolling and remind you all i still do exist lol! Also im thinking of writing an original supernatural story but im not good at creating characters so im giving you all yet another chance to be apart of my stories! I need lots of ideas so please enter as many characters as you can. They can be any species , come from any background. I will build the story around the characters. Keep in mind that by submiting your chartacter you give up rights to the idea and it is my character now , so mine to change and manipulate as I please. Okay so please enter characters in review in this format-**

**Full Name :**

**Gender:**

**Species: **

**Height: **

**Eye color : **

**Hair color:**

**Other Physical characteristics:**

**Personality traits:**

**Biggest Fear:**

**Interested in women men or both : **

**Past summary (atleast a paragraph) :**

**Any other things you might need to add :**


End file.
